Whispers Of Farewell
by N8iveTexan
Summary: Scully asks Mulder to help her carry out her final wish.


"Whispers of Farewell"  
AUTHOR: [Maranda "Tex" Gordon][1]   
RATING: PG (language)  
CATEGORY: Story, Romance, Extreme Angst  
KEY WORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance. Character death.  
SPOILERS: Redux II, VERY brief references to Teliko and Herrenvolk.  
SUMMARY: Scully asks Mulder to help her carry out her final wish.

FEEDBACK: YES!! I'm afraid if I don't get some responses soon, I'll start going through withdrawls! ;-) Please, please, *please* send me feedback at N8iveTexan@aol.com. Even if you hated it and want to flame me into oblivion. I want to hear from you. 8-)

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully do not belong to me. They belong to DD, GA, and CC; 1013 Productions; and Fox Entertainment. No infringement is intended.

Author's notes: *WARNING* This story is pure ANGST -- from the first quotation mark, to the final period. If you would rather avoid this type of story, please click the back button on your browser, now. 8-)

Although I started writing this not long after seeing Redux II, this story could be considered what I would want the final scene of the final episode (or movie, whichever it happens to be) to go.

I, unfortunately have no knowledge of Washington DC or it's surrounding area. I'm assuming the J. Edgar Hoover building isn't too far away from the Washington Monument. However, if I'm wrong, please feel free to correct my boo-boo. 8-)

********************************************

May 9, 1998  
Hospital room 620  
7:19 PM

"Mulder?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and slurred with tiredness.

The magazine Fox Mulder was reading fell from his grasp and landed on the floor, instantly forgotten, as he rushed to his partner's bedside. With a worried look, he took her outstretched hand and held it tightly. "Yeah, Scully, I'm here. What is it," he asked gently. 

"It's time," she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek. He reached up with his other hand to wipe the moisture from her face.

"T-time," he stuttered. 'This cannot be happening...Not now,' he told himself. "Dana, are you sure?" Mulder's voice was thick with the promise of tears. He refused to let himself fall apart in front of Scully. She needed him to be strong now. 

Scully nodded slightly and closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open. "Yes, I can feel it." She opened her eyes and with what little strength she had left, looked deep into his hazel eyes. 'The widow to my partner's soul,' she thought. She could see in their depths fear, sadness, and love. "I need you to do something for me, Mulder," she whispered.

"Anything," he said as he unconsciously squeezed her hand tighter. He was scared to death of the next words that would come out of her mouth. He could not lose her. She meant so much to him. If Mulder lost Scully, he would lose himself -- in the pain, the sorrow, and more than likely, the immense amount of guilt that he always seemed to lay on himself.

Scully gave him a weak smile before speaking. "I need you to get me out of here. No, let me finish, Mulder. I don't want my last memory to be of a hospital--of lying in an uncomfortable bed with IV's in my arm, the nurses constantly checking my vitals, the cold and sterile walls, the tasteless food. I want one final moment of peace, Mulder. Please?" 

Her voice pleaded with him, but he could see that spark of determination in her eyes. Even in her weakened state, she was still full of spit and vinegar, his Scully. 'When did I start thinking of her as mine?' Mulder allowed himself a sad chuckle at the irony of it. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll see what I can do. Hang on for a little while longer," he whispered against her skin. She didn't see the tears begin to stream down his face as he walked down the hall to the nurse's station. 

Twenty-eight minutes later  
Garden near the Washington Monument

He held her tiny body close to his chest as he sat against a tree, facing the setting sun. Deciding Indian-style would be the most comfortable, he gently repositioned her across his lap as she laid her head on his shoulder. Even through the thick terrycloth robe she was wearing, Mulder could feel her ribcage. She had lost so much to the cancer that lived in her nasal cavity. She had grown thinner and thinner each day, her once vibrant red hair had lost its shine and now lay limp on top of her head. Her eyes had large dark circles around them due to the Chemotherapy and radiation treatments she had undergone.

Truth be told, the Dana Scully he now held tightly in his embrace was not the same Dana Scully that was helping him follow leads on his sister, or chase shape-shifting serial killers just a few months prior. This Scully was weak; all the fight had left her. She was defenseless; her honor and dignity brutally striped from her by unknown forces. 

"Mulder?" She whispered. She had noticed he was staring out toward the horizon, gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Scully's words pulled him from his nightmarish reverie. "I was thinking," he said. His voice was thick with unshed tears.

"About?" Scully looked up at him.

"Oh," he began slowly, "you, the X-Files, the heartless bastards that did this to you." 

"Mulder, you know that if I had a choice, I would still be chasing little green men with you," she smiled. 

That did him in. Those simple words meant to lighten the mood hit home with resounding clarity. He laughed as the tears began to fall. His laughter soon turned to huge sobs and he crushed her body to his chest. Scully slowly lifted her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her hair. The tears ran silently down Scully's face, for her body was too weak to heave the sobs that would give her the release that she needed. She cried for Mulder. She cried for her family. She cried for all the things that would be left unsaid, left undone. 

Mulder's sobs had subsided almost as abruptly as they had begun. He noticed that Scully's breathing had grown more shallow. 

"I'm so tired, Mulder," Scully whispered weakly into his shoulder. She was fighting to remain conscious -- remain alive -- for a few moments longer.

Still rocking her, Mulder smoothed a hand over her hair before planting a brief kiss atop her head. "It's okay. Just close your eyes, and sleep. Shhh. Just rest...let go, and rest." He tried to keep the pain and anguish out of his voice, to sound as soothing as possible for her. 

He heard Scully take in the last breath. Before her body heaved a great sigh and fell limp, she whispered something almost inaudible, but he didn't need to hear to understand what she meant, "I lov--." 

Mulder choked back the tears once more and looked toward the sky. "I know. I love you, too, Scully. I love you, too," he sobbed.

XoXoXTHE ENDXoXoX

[Please tell me what you think!][1] I reply to all emails, except flames, which are used to toast marshmallows. 8-)

   [1]: mailto:N8iveTexan@aol.com



End file.
